1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a lighting device; more particularly, to a lighting device having a heat dissipating structure capable of alleviating heat accumulation for both the light source and the optical color wheel thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
For conventional lighting devices, heat dissipation is designed primarily for light-emitting diode (LED) to reduce its working temperature. However, heat around the optical color wheel for light mixing often cannot be dissipated effectively. Also, the light projection angle is fixed for conventional lighting devices, meaning the light pattern is restricted. In use, such lighting devices are limited in scope, and the color temperature of the light are fixed also.
Hence, to address the above issues, the inventor presents the following solution.